


The Witching Hour

by Umbreix



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence Referenced, F/F, Homura Indirectly Saves Everyone, Podcast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbreix/pseuds/Umbreix
Summary: When faced with an uncaring and cruel system that exploits the suffering of the innocent, Homura knows exactly what to do… Start a podcast? An offhand suggestion from Madoka’s father leads Homura to a creative outlet that might just save everyone. Armed with the knowledge of far too many timelines she sets out to create something that will warn those in need. And maybe talk a bit too much about her personal issues, but she’s working on that.Welcome… to The Witching Hour.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Tomoe Mami/Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 58
Kudos: 77





	1. Welcome to Your New World

♫ Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me o toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo ♫

A lilting melody opens the episode. Piano notes ringing out before a voice joins. The singer is confident, as if they’ve sang this song a hundred times before. The piano builds and builds until more instruments kick in. The tune soars onward to its crescendo. And then… silence.

After a few moments of quiet, the sweet sounds of woodwinds and gently plucked strings begin to play. And accompanying them, a voice.

_ “Welcome to The Witching Hour, where monsters roam through the labyrinthian darkness. The world of Mahou Shoujo is a grim one, but if you follow my advice… Then you might just survive. To my fellow Magical Girls I extend this helping hand. Let me guide you through our terrifying world. Whether you are a veteran or a newcomer fresh from a contract, my offer stands for all. And to any out there who finds this while remaining free of magic's cruel curse, worry not. You can remain in your life of bliss and joy. But I encourage you to heed my words. This will be a repository of all my knowledge, so that anyone can escape from even the harshest situation. Whether up against a familiar eager for its first victim, a rival girl encroaching on your territory, or Walpurgisnacht herself. Fear not. For The Witching Hour is here for you. One hour of your time is all that I ask. And at the end? Well, you may return to your daily life. All will be safe… until it is not. So arm yourself with information and be ready when the moment comes at long last. _

_ In this, the first episode, I will cover the basics of this scary new world you have discovered. For fellow veterans out there it may not be as useful, however the Incubator is a tricky foe. And if I can help to expose even the slightest hint of his misdirected half-truths, then my task is a worthy one. The following episodes will cover a variety of topics in more detail; how to use fascination to confound your enemies, how to evolve and uncap your abilities, and how to work alongside your fellow girls. That last one may be a difficult episode however, we are a stubborn lot after all. But before we begin I should introduce myself. I am the walker of time. I am the mistress of mystery… I am your host, Homura. _

<-<-<-

It all started, as most things in her life do, with Madoka. Well more specifically, it began with her father. One timeline the Kanames had decided to go on a family holiday. Homura had been the one to plant the suggestion, an attempt to get Madoka out of the city before Walpurgisnacht arrived. It had failed. She’d ended up contracting and rushing off to save Mitakihara even so, and been dashed against the rubble for her efforts. But that is besides the point. What was truly important about that timeline was the fact that when the Kaname family decided to go on their trip, they meant the entire Kaname family. And that apparently included Homura.

She wasn’t expecting to be asked to join them, Madoka eagerly talking about all the fun they could have. She had already been planning to come along of course, with strategically hidden locations and pre-booked motel rooms to keep an eye on the group and keep them safe. But to be included in the family and actually stand by Madoka’s side during it was… nice. It was the best timeline in so very, very long. The pain at having to surrender it to the sands of time was almost unbearable, but she had suppressed it and she had moved forward as always.

The moment that stuck out the most though wasn’t the hike to a breathtaking waterfall. It wasn’t gazing up to the stars with Madoka’s hand in her own. It hadn’t even been when she’d won the scavenger hunt, Tatsuya happily leaping into her arms and declaring victory for their team. Those moments were all incredibly precious to her now, but the one burnt into her mind was the car ride.

Tomohisa had turned to smile at the girls, the two of them sitting together while Tatsuya was strapped into his booster seat beside Madoka. 

“Akemi-san, do you mind if I put on a podcast?”

Homura, who had been trying to lean onto Madoka’s shoulder as slowly as possible, bolted upright at being addressed. “I am… unfamiliar with the term, Kaname-san.”

Madoka had clapped her hands excitedly as she began to explain. “Oh! It’s kind of like a modern version of those old radio stories! People record stuff and they put out episodes. There’s this one that reinterprets fairy tales and they’re all friends and-”

Junko had laughed from the driver's seat, not taking her eyes off the road. “Madoka, you’ll spoil it for her.”

Madoka had blushed and buried her head into Homura’s shoulder as Tomohisa laughed. “It’s a sort of family tradition you see. We listen to these story based ones on our trips. Originally we would just listen to audiobooks or music… but we recently finished the former and some people can’t be trusted with the latter.”

Junko took a hand off the wheel to playfully whack her husband on the shoulder. “Hey! You were the one who gave a full performance of Mama Mia remember. I was just providing the harmonies.”

“I remember you doing quite a bit more than that dear, but we’re getting away from the topic at hand. Akemi-san, would you mind?”

Homura, of course, had said that she didn’t mind at all. She could see how excited Madoka was for this and she had never really experienced family traditions herself. So she settled in to passively enjoy herself with time spent with the pink haired girl she adored. And then the story had started. And then she got Hooked. The voice direction was rather amateur at times, and the story wasn’t that believable. It broke the rules set out by its world more than a few times. But Homura found herself genuinely enjoying the narrative and wanting to hear more. She felt a smile creeping over her face and for once, did nothing to stop it.

\-------

_ -flowing through humanity's collective despair, you will find Them. Our oldest and greatest foes. Witches. To turn the tide in this secret war is the solemn mission of all Magical Girls. They are drawn to places of sadness and grief, and will often influence those poor souls who stumble into their clutches. These beasts hide away in labyrinths, pocket dimensions, and bide their time. We must take the fight to them, utilising our magics to eradicate them once and for all… Or so it would seem. For when a Witch is defeated, they leave in their place an egg.  _

_ This we have come to know as a Grief Seed, and they are immensely useful to us. For their curses can draw out our exhaustion and pain. By using a Grief Seed a Magical Girl can refresh her magic, reknit her wounds, and revitalise her spirit. Take care, dear listener, to never forget this. Battle can be deadly, true, but beyond saving the lives of the innocent you may just save your own. Here is a tip, when tracking down a Witch, follow a familiar's trail- _

<-<-<-

The next loop had begun in mourning. She’d focused herself on the usual tasks but the air of grief wouldn’t ease with busywork as it usually did. And then she’d remembered the car ride. She bought herself a phone, one of the latest models rather than the simple burner phones she would usually grab for a timeline. After getting the thing set up she’d browsed through until she found the podcast they’d gotten roughly halfway through during the trip. It was like… well magic wasn’t the right word. Magic wasn’t actually being helpful. But getting caught up in this fantasy world did what Grief Seeds couldn’t. The podcast, a quaint one named Descendants of Grimm, continued to weave its story of fairy tale characters and modern intrigue. She would listen as she worked through the night to craft plans and equipment for the upcoming battle. And slowly but surely, the fog of grief pulled back just enough for Homura to grab fate with her own hands once more.

When she eventually caught up, the podcast had reached the end of its “second arc” and would begin its third soon. Homura was tempted to listen to the first episode of it, but it was too close to Walpurgisnacht. She promised herself to go back and listen to it after she finished her duty here. Maybe she could go on another trip with the Kanames and they’d all enjoy it as a family.

She helped to pull rubble off of Tomohisa the next morning. She comforted Junko as she cried over her husband’s corpse. And finally, she let go as their daughter sacrificed herself for the world once again. She turned her back on the devastation as she reached for her shield once again.

Since that timeline Homura had distanced herself from the Kaname family, though never from Madoka. It would hurt far too much to do that. But her interest in stories didn’t fade. It took longer than expected for the thought to hit her. While listening to one podcast that took the form of an instructional guide to a magical world, she had an idea. Why didn’t she do that? It could be… fun? Did she deserve fun? But it could help Madoka. She could justify anything if it was for Madoka’s sake. Even something so self-indulgent. And so Homura began to plan.

\-------

_ How does one become a Magical Girl, you may ask. How does one enter into this deadly world hidden below the surface of our reality? Well unfortunately dear listener, it is not something that you must seek out for yourself. Rather, it is something that finds You. _

_ No matter how you may try, the Incubator is determined. At your moment of greatest strife, of utmost personal struggle, there he will appear. And the contract will be laid at your feet. Do you sign your soul away to this devil? Do you mantle Faust and his crimes? Well… In my experience it is a tragically inevitable decision. _

_ But why would anyone make this choice? The way that I have explained so far would make this seem like an immense burden. And do not mistake my words, it is. But there is an upside. In exchange for taking on this burden is, to some, a great prize. A single wish, for anything your heart and soul could dream of. Great wealth? Personal power? Fame and glory? It can all be yours. What would you wish for, dear listener, what would you weigh against your very soul itself. Family? Survival? Love? Or a selfless devotion to the very world you must protect… That choice will be up to you. Though if you remember one thing from this, let it be this- _

->->->

And so it started yet again, as most things in her life do, with Madoka. And once more, it began with her father. The pair had been out in the garden, working together to take care of any weeds surrounding the tomatoes. Tomohisa had a headset on and would occasionally pause in the gardening to stare off into the distance. After the fourth time he did so, Madoka had intervened.

“Papa! We need to finish the weeding before Mama gets home with Kazuto-sensei. We promised, remember.”

Tomohisa had startled at that, taking off the headphones and patting his daughter’s shoulder apologetically.

“Sorry Madoka, I just got caught up in this new podcast I found. You know how it is.”

Brushing the dirt from her shoulder, Madoka smiled up at her father. “Even so, we need to make everything perfect for Mama!”

He smiled back at Madoka and nodded, resuming caring for the soil with gusto. After a few minutes however, she couldn’t stop her curiosity from getting the better of her.

“What’s it about Papa?”

“Oh! It’s about this mysterious town in the desert. It’s set out like a radio station, where the host reports on all the strange goings on in the town. But since all the weirdness is normal to them the mix in real stuff with all of the mysterious ones.”

That did sound interesting. Madoka didn’t usually listen to the spookier kind of things, she focused on happy friends and stories. But maybe she’d give it a try. Though the thought slipped from her mind when they heard Junko’s voice and quickly hurried to clean themselves up.

Later that night, when her mother and father had gone out with her teacher to have dinner, Madoka remembered. She reached for her headset and brought up the interface. She’d forgotten to ask the name of the one her dad liked, but maybe she could find it herself. Navigating to the supernatural and mystery category she scrolled through the various options. But one specific listing stopped her in her tracks. It’s art was simple, yet striking, and it looked extremely familiar. It was almost the same art style as hers! Intrigued, she looked at the show’s description.

_ “The Witching Hour is an informative exploration into the world of Magical Girls for the magical and mundane viewer alike. Arm yourself against the dangers lurking in the dark with the advice of a veteran. Time marches forward for us all, but for a brief moment, listen to The Witching Hour.” _

Wow! A Magical Girl story! She used to love watching those kinds of shows with Sayaka and Hitomi. But she’d been unfortunately busy lately with the Craft Club’s latest task to help decorate the new retirement village. So until she could hang out with the pair and suggest another movie night, she’d give this a listen.

And she did. Madoka Kaname listened and listened and listened. Enraptured by the wonderful music and the host's soothing voice. She would have been frightened by the warnings of danger and monsters that Homura was giving, if it had been anyone else. But the instant she heard the voice she felt at ease, a sense of trust washing over her. As the episode came to a close she immediately subscribed to the podcast, eager for more. She was so caught up in fact, that she didn’t hear a quiet voice in her head. Nor did she hear the voice go abruptly silent as a girl wrung the neck of the creature at her window sill and absconded into the night.

\------

_ I have lived this life for so very long now. I feel aged beyond my years despite myself. I spent so much time trying to protect those dearest to me… Well, sometimes the whims of the universe are not so easily changed. But I will not stop my fight. I will never give in, never surrender myself to despair. Fate may be inevitable, but time? Time is simply a matter of perspective. _

_ And now the clock strikes again. The thirteenth chime rings loud and clear. Until we meet again, look before you leap, listener. The Witching Hour has now passed. Good night. _

The voice echoes as the music swells once more, the episode coming to a close for the time being. With a promise, as always, of more to come.

♫ Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai ♫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this fic! It’s not going to be as much of a grand undertaking as A Single Moment, but it was an interesting idea and I really wanted to write about it. The Witching Hour doesn’t currently have a planned update schedule, but I’ll try to put some out at least every other week if I can. University has recently started up again and things are getting a lot busier on my end. But writing has been such a delight lately and I want to do as much as I can!


	2. Wishes: Trickery and Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this special episode of The Witching Hour, Homura focuses specifically on the topic of Wishes.
> 
> Meanwhile, Madoka gets ready for a day at school unlike any other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those re-reading, a small segment was added to link the timeline shift better. Jump down to "Come on in, Akemi-san!" if you only want the new stuff.

As always the familiar tune rings out, signifying the start of another episode. The Witching Hour awaits. Ominous and mysterious harpsichord notes ring out as a new journey into the dark begins.

_ “Welcome to The Witching Hour, where monsters roam through the labyrinthian darkness. I am your guide and host, Homura, and I welcome you to our first special episode. Firstly let me offer my sincerest apologies for the delay. As I mentioned in the last episode, I have been transferring schools lately and editing time has been scarce. Now that I am settled in however, the normal schedule will resume starting with this special. The majority of this Witching Hour will be spent on one specific topic rather than the usual exploration of tactics, tips, and general advice for the magical era. I have been receiving a horde of questions and submissions from you wonderful listeners and the time has come for me to include some specific examples in an episode. While I have read and responded to some submissions such as last week’s detail of the Sheep Witch from listener Momoko1010, there is one particular topic that I feel an in-depth discussion about is vital.  _

_ You see, I encountered a fellow Mahou Shoujo lately who is currently a mentor to two girls with the potential to join our world. Though our encounters have been difficult at best and hostile at worst, I began to ponder the topic of the wishes they could make. When looking back over the fan submissions I realised that quite a few of you listeners have been doing so as well for yourselves. As such, this episode will exclusively discuss Wishes. What they are, how they are made, how they influence one’s magic, and some general guidelines to making your own wish. As always I must disclaim that I highly discourage forming a contract, even if you fully grasp the struggle you choose to engage in. However I acknowledge that the incubator has not been known to relent in his pursuit. And so this episode will serve as a precautionary measure for the worst case scenarios. Then, to bring our time together to a close, I will read out listener submitted wishes and give my responses to them. _

_ But before we begin, let us go to a message from this week’s sponsor. I personally never go into battle without my shield. And just as you should guard yourself in battle, protect your privacy and location from your foes with ShieldVPN’s military-grade encryption-” _

->->->

_ “...contract with me and become a Magical Girl!” _

Madoka jolted upright, arm stretching out and a name bursting from her lips in a desperate plea. “Homura...chan?” And then she realised where she was. At home. In bed. Stifling a yawn, she fumbled around for her phone. Eventually finding it and hitting pause. She’d managed to fall asleep listening to The Witching Hour yet again. She knew it wasn’t a good idea to start relistening to old episodes again just before going to bed, but she couldn’t help it. The podcast’s host had such a soothing voice. It didn’t even really matter that she’d talk about monsters a lot of the time, though it helped that she made it interesting. The girl was clearly very passionate about the whole Magical Girl thing. As the episodes went on she started to gradually seem less like this big dramatic storyteller and more like…well, more human. As if the effect of speaking to her audience through a microphone was lifting a weight from her. It was really endearing and it made each episode a lot of fun for Madoka.

She pulled Toreho-kun, her stuffed bunny, into a hug. Nuzzling against him as the last remnants of sleep gave way to the waking world.

“It was all just a dream? Aww...” With a sigh she got out of bed and began her day. She greeted her father, helped to wake her mother, and walked to school with her friends. It was a usual and happy day for Madoka. The only change from normal was that she dozed through Hitomi and Sayaka’s conversation, too focused on the world of her dreams. Dream Homura had been just like she’d imagined. Mysterious, cool, beautiful, fighting against a gigantic… something. Homura had made reference to a giant Witch in a few episodes so far, maybe her brain had latched onto that? And that fluffy little critter must have been-

“Head in the clouds again Madoka?” Sayaka wrapped her arms around Madoka’s waist and pulled her close, resting her head on her shoulder as she teased. “Hitomi’s talking about her secret admirers again. Can you believe she got ANOTHER one? And don’t think I didn’t notice those hair ribbons. Trying to become a beautiful, popular girl too?”

Madoka blushed, trying to wriggle her way out of Sayaka’s grasp. “You’ve got it wrong! My mom made me-”

“I see! You even got your mom to tell you the secret to becoming popular!” Sayaka let go at last, stepping back and tapping Madoka on the nose. “How shameless!”

The pair dissolved into playful chasing and shouting as usual. Hitomi came to the rescue soon after, dragging them to class with an exasperated air. Though Madoka knew that Hitomi didn’t really mind. She knew that the three of them were best friends and they wouldn’t let anything come between them.

Later in class, Madoka started doodling absentmindedly. She’d sketched out the Homura of her dreams again. This time she was doing battle against a woman silhouetted in shadow. She’d been the topic of last episode’s Weekly Witch Watch segment and she sounded beautiful… if a bit scary.

_ “Elsa Maria, the Witch of shadows. She lurks in her barrier, continually praying for all of creation as she drags life into her shadow forevermore. It is said that she can only be defeated with a magical girl who knows the blackest anguish. And dear listener, that is partly correct. She exudes an aura of despair that can weigh down most attackers. Those familiar with the feeling or prepared for her tactics can push forward and strike. Unlike certain other Witches we have covered, there is no physical gimmick that must be overcome to take down this foe. As long as you push through the mental blockade and strike true, you will succeed. However there are a variety of attacks that she possesses. One such is-” _

Madoka drew her now, crouched in prayer as Homura readied herself. One leg slid back and the other bent as if preparing herself to jump at the creature. Madoka couldn’t help but make Elsa Maria look cute though. It was a side effect from her art style mainly. Sayaka had called it absolutely adorable the first time she’d shown her a sketch of the Magical Girls and dramatically kissed the page. Smiling at the memory, Madoka continued to shade in the shadows. She was so engrossed in her process that she didn’t notice Saotome-sensei had finished her lecture on the nature of eggs and men until the whole class fell silent.

“Come on in, Akemi-san!”

\------

_ But perhaps it would help for me to explain through example. I have gathered a list of Wishes I have encountered in my own personal travels. As I warned earlier in the episode, this topic may not be the most uplifting, and so if you would like I will be adding a timecode in post for anyone who prefers to move past this. Also, as always keep the episodes content warnings in mind. We may risk our safety against monsters every day, but I would never wish to risk yours, dear listener. _

The passion in her voice was born anew as she told the stories of her friends, omitting identifying details but still showing their bravery, determination… and ultimate foolishness. She praises as much as she warns, imparting wisdom shrouded in death. But as she continues something changes. A smile creeps across her face, the smallest of laughs can be heard.

_ That reminds me, there is one more person I should mention especially. One friend of mine went through a multitude of decisions when thinking over what she would wish for. Perhaps… Perhaps too many. Power not for powers sake but for protection. Safety for those she cared about most. Returning a loved one to the mortal coil. However, what she ended up spending her wish on. Was a cat. _

_ I know, it sounds almost cliché. But this poor cat had gotten into an accident, and my dearest friend could not stand by and let this tragedy occur. So she brought the cat back to life. And I am happy to say that she is actually in the studio right now. She is a free spirited little kitty, but I always make sure there’s a place for her when she stops by. Say hello to the listeners Amy! _

Homura’s tone is unnaturally cutesy, and moments later a series of little meows can be heard… along with praise from the host.

_ She’s such a good girl! Ahem. Yes, so what this wish can show us is that compassion for compassion's own sake has power. It is simple in wording and intention and so difficult to backfire upon the wisher. But danger may still await. The wish does not ensure the safety of your animal companion, so you must ensure proper care and vigilance just like for any pet. I may one day do an episode on pet care for our next Sanctorum milestone, thank you to all of my backers as always. While pets aren’t exactly a magical topic, it can never hurt to learn the proper steps to care for those who cannot care for themselves… an old friend taught me that. _

_ And as for my own wish… I… I am not ready to share that yet. Maybe eventually I can open up about my own circumstances. Until then, I thank you all for the support. _

<-<-<-

Homura let out an uncharacteristic groan as she slumped over onto her desk. Madoka stood up from the other side of the desk and moved so she could put her arms around her friend.

“Don’t worry Homura-chan! I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it.”

“Not likely.” Homura grumbled as she looked at the piece of paper in front of her with disdain. 

“Really! I think you drew a really nice um, disc?”

“It’s supposed to be a clock.”

“Oh. It’s lovely anyway!”

Her head hit the desk with a thump. She hated doing something she wasn’t skilled at in front of Madoka. Especially something where she couldn’t conceal her failings behind magic. She had been researching podcasts and made a list of the various things she would need to do in order to create one herself up to her usual quality standard, and that included art. It just so happened that Homura lacked artistic talent. She could recreate the anatomy of a witch and other scientific diagrams with ease, but this was completely different. Madoka however, loved to draw and was a member of the Craft Club. Even so Homura would normally be preparing herself for facing Walpurgisnacht by now, but then Oriko happened. 

Yet another timeline where that crazed psychic tore away all she held dear. Mami had  _ bitten _ off more than she could chew the same day, and Oriko had taken the opportunity to take Madoka down with her in the aftermath. When faced with a choice and an overeager incubator, Sayaka had wished to bring Madoka back. Homura had tried to reach out to her afterwards. She knew they never would get along, but she knew how difficult the fallout of a wish to save someone else could be. Sayaka had only brushed her off and hadn’t spoken to her once since without declaring that it was her fault or that she should have done more to keep Mami alive. Luckily Kyoko was convinced to stay in Mitakihara and keep an eye on her. She didn’t doubt that Oktavia would make an appearance in this timeline, she just didn’t know whether it’d be sooner or later and whether Kyoko could stop her.

Regardless, she’d brought Madoka back and so she had owed her. Sayaka had asked her to keep an eye on Madoka during what was probably the single peaceful discussion they'd had. Fighting Elsa Maria had drained enough of Sayaka's energy that she wasn't able to start one at least, even then Homura had almost escalated the ordeal into a fight anyhow. So in an effort to keep Madoka from contracting.  ~~It would fail, It always failed, no matter what she did she’d lose her.~~ Homura had asked if there was an opening in the Craft Club and joined that very day. Since then she’d been spending far too much time trying to practice her art skills in order to design advertising and a logo for her project. Madoka had been ecstatic when she told her and eagerly asked to help.

And so there they were. Sitting in one of the art rooms with a horribly drawn clock. Madoka hummed to herself and turned the paper over.

“Can you describe it to me?”

“Describe what?” Homura turned her head so she could see Madoka. 

“The logo. I’ll try sketching some of your ideas and if there's one you like then we can try adapting it to your style.”

Oh. Homura nodded and began to list off the various thoughts she’d had. First was a silhouette of Walpurgisnacht over the skyline. But it seemed too detail intensive and Homura didn’t want to go over those memories. The second idea was a half Soul Gem and half Grief Seed. That one didn’t really fit either. Out of ideas, Homura tilted her face back onto the desk, shutting her eyes. The two sat in silence for a minute before Madoka let out a soft “oh!” and turned the paper over again.

Reluctantly Homura looked back up and gasped. Madoka had transformed the attempt at a clock into the opening of a labyrinth. It was brilliant! It was exactly what she needed, representing both the time theme of her episode scripts and the magical area she’d explore in them. And as an added benefit, it mixed her own drawing with Madoka’s.

“D-Do you like it?” Madoka asked timidly.

“I love it. I love y...Your art. This is perfect.” Homura breathed out, looking up at her with awe.

Madoka collapsed under one of Oktavia’s wheels the next day.

R e s e t 

\-----

_ Now there is more than enough precedent for using your wish on someone else. Two close associates of mine did exactly that, one wishing for family and another wishing for… an undeserving friend. Let us call the first one ‘K’. If she was here right now K would go on a tirade about how nobody should ever waste their wish on someone else’s happiness. That is an ideal I firmly reject. But my other associate, S, would argue that wishing for another is the most deserving thing to do. Again, I reject this. The best stance is in balance. You should not hold yourself back and you should not throw yourself at someone else. _

_ There is a lot of inherent danger in a malformed wish. Earlier I covered the unexpected consequences from expectation rather than specification. Now I want to talk about separation. If you no longer align yourself with your wish then you will suffer from it. Your powers will decrease and you may even lose the 'je ne sais quoi' that makes each Magical Girl unique. A friend of mine, who I have mentioned before, would describe this as an issue of self worth and trust. She once helped another girl to regain her power through sheer determination and positivity alone. She is really something special. M acts out of genuine care, and she will do anything to ensure another’s happiness... _

->->->

“Kaname Madoka. Do you treasure the life you currently live? Do you consider your family and friends precious?”

Madoka had no idea how the conversation with the transfer student had ended up at this point. She stumbled on her words for a moment before answering affirmatively. “W-well… I… Yes, I do. Both my family and my friends. I love all of them, and consider them very precious!”

She thought of long drives with her family, attending music recitals with Sayaka, and sleepovers with Hitomi. She thought of Saotome-sensei coming to visit, waking her mother up in the mornings, tucking Tatsuya into bed at night. She thought of every last precious moment, a smile spreading across her face that matched the joy in her heart. It was an odd question, but it was a wonderful one. And something about the way it was said was... familiar.

“Do you really?”

“Yes, really! I couldn’t lie about that.”

“I see.” Clouds passed in front of the sun, throwing shadows onto the mysterious transfer student’s face. “If that is really the case, then you wouldn’t try to change the person you currently are, would you? Because if you do, you will end up losing all of those things.”

Her heart felt like it had stopped, everything felt dizzy. She gasped out, “h-huh?”

“You should stay as you are, Kaname Madoka. Stay as you are, and as you always shall be.”

And that was it. Those were the words Madoka needed to hear. The words she had already heard somewhere else.

_ To answer the question from *ahem* InvisiblePurr, I would like to discuss a personal anecdote. There is a girl I know. Perhaps the only one I can call a friend. For privacy and personal reasons I will simply call her M. She is so incredibly kind, and brave, and selfless to a fault. And while she is the best person I have ever met. In my time of greatest need, she was there when so many others were not. So I think that you should reach out to your friend. Her idea of a date at the mall sounds like an important personal thing to her. And from what you have said, I feel that it could help you immensely. Spend the time with this girl and let her into your heart. I am not exactly the best source for romantic advice but I believe that she will love you as you are, and as you always shall be  _ .

“W-Wait! Homura-chan!” She lunged forward, grabbing the transfer student’s wrist.

Homura stiffened at the touch. Still facing away from her, but stopping in place. “We are done here. You simply needed to be warned.”

Madoka couldn’t let her leave like that, she could feel the tremors as she held onto the other girl. And that was what caused her to blurt out, “It’s okay! I already know about Magical Girls.”

THAT got her attention, Homura spinning around to face her with an incredulous expression.

“You what?!”

Sheepishly, Madoka pulled out her phone and opened her podcatcher app. “I’m, uh, I’m your number one fan!”

\-----

_ And now we move to ‘Shoujo Submissions’, I feel that I should preface this section. Many of these are from questions I have already read out on previous episodes. Though I excluded the wishes at the time as they were not pertinent to the questions at hand. So for this edition I will simply list their username and wish before giving my comment. _

_ Firstly, MightyMagicalMajesty sent in a question I addressed two weeks ago, but beneath it she explained her wish. She asked the incubator for her to win the 800 million yen lottery. While to some this may seem petty, I would say it has some merit. Ample compensation for unpaid labour against Witches, wording that is hard to mess with, and it was for the benefit of her family. However, due to circumstances I do not wish to disclose on the air, she lost the fortune due to no fault of her own. Even here the incubator finds a way to twist and exploit. However, she writes that her connection with her father has never been better even without the magical interference. I for one, am glad to hear that, and I wish you the best. _

_ Secondly, Hammercenary writes about losing her parents in a tragic accident. This was important to discuss on air because the incubator once again interfered, but in a different way. This time it made the claim that the girl in question was in a “state of confusion” and instead of bringing back her parents, he simply altered the cause of death… The next time you see one of the incubators, for the sake of Hammercenary, hit it as hard as you possibly can. She wrote that she had recently made some new friends who are looking after her, so while the tragedy is not erased, at least there is some peace to be had. _

_ Thirdly, SheIsMyTruth shares her wish with us. This one stood out to me as she wished for the person she likes to fall in love with her. On its surface it seems like a typical wish among us Magical Girls. Love is a common trope and a large number of us make it a reality. But the reasoning here is that the wish did not work out because of Truth’s own actions. Intentionally. She purposefully sacrificed her own happiness in that relationship because it would ensure her loved one’s would live her life in true joy. Truth, you are a girl after my own heart. Perhaps this may be too much of a tangent but I cannot resist but go on to say that Truth has recently been talking with a new girl and is considering asking her out. You have my full encouragement, I wish you two the best. _

_ And finally, the only thing I am known for even less than my romantic advice is my humor. Nevertheless I want to share this last one for all of you listening at home. I will read it verbatim. SareSatomi says, “I wished to communicate with animals. The second greatest moment of my life was watching Kyubey get chased up a tree. The first was when I took him to the zoo." _

_ And now the clock strikes again. The thirteenth chime rings loud and clear. Until we meet again, look before you leap, listener. The Witching Hour has now passed. Good night.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With such an amazing reception to the first chapter I knew I had to at least get the second one out early! I really will have to take longer in releasing more due to a busy schedule but this was absolutely worth it to do now. Thanks everyone!
> 
> See how many of the various other magical girls writing into the podcast you can spot! It's always fun to see who I can include.
> 
> Next time: The first guest appearance on The Witching Hour. Until then, Enjoy!


	3. Teamwork: How the Magical Dream Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homura gets her first ever guest on the podcast. And perhaps, also a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has undergone heavy revision, from the content to the structure. I recommend re-reading in full!

_ Welcome to The Witching Hour, where monsters roam through the labyrinthian darkness. I am your guide and host, Homura, and I welcome you to another episode. This week our main topic will be teamwork and cooperation. Now I know, I know, nobody wants to sit through such a moralistic topic especially from one such as myself. However I intend to give practical advice that can benefit you, the listener. How to ensure safe passage through another’s territory, tips for bargaining, and just how far a Grief Seed can get you. All these things and more, here for you. But I could never dream of covering all of these topics alone. As some of you have pointed out, I may not be the most... sociable Magical Girl. So I would like to introduce the first ever guest on this program. She is a veteran who is especially skilled in the area of communication, having mentored multiple girls in her time. She is kind, incredibly skilled at Enchantment, and the best baker that I have ever met… Would you like to introduce yourself? _

There's a brief silence as the music shifts, the atmosphere shifting to something lighter as an upbeat drumbeat starts. The ominous harpsichord giving way to a muted guitar and hopeful violin. The guest clears her voice, and when she speaks the fact she is smiling is clear in her tone.

_ “Of course. Hello there listeners of The Witching Hour… Thank you for having me on Ake- Homura-san, it is a pleasure. My name is Tomoe Mami.” _

->->->

“Huh?! She said WHAT?!”

Homura took a moment to regret ever starting that damned podcast. She had expected a simple way to vent her frustrations and talk with her fellow girls. Maybe cultivate a listenership that could show her something new in regards to battling Walpurgisnacht if she was lucky. What she had gotten, however, was Sayaka Miki laughing in her face at a café. 

It seems that Homura wasn’t alone in her embarrassment though. Madoka had her face buried in Homura’s shoulder, as if hiding behind Homura could shield her from Sayaka’s teasing. It didn’t.

“Just when I was thinking you couldn’t get any clumsier… What kind of an introduction was that, you weirdo!?”

Madoka poked her head up for a brief moment to reply. “W-well, Homura-chan was asking me about my family and friends and it just, um, reminded me of something from her show…”

Sayaka looked to be on the verge of passing out at this point, Hitomi carefully holding her upright as the blue haired girl straight up guffawed at the pair across from her.

“Oh so you’re BOTH weirdos then. Is that what gets you moe?! How the heck is that even exciting?!”

Finally, with a dramatic sigh, Sayaka plopped her face onto the table.

After Madoka had professed her status as a fan, Homura had been completely stunned into silence. She hadn’t expected Madoka to even find the show, let alone praise her for it. And so she’d followed her around throughout the remainder of the day. And honestly, Homura loved it. It was… different, to have someone to cheer for you as you clear the prefecture-wide record. Or having her friend excitedly introducing her to the class rather than her usual dramatic entrances. She felt welcomed in a way she hadn’t for a long time now. So when Madoka had asked her to come along to a café after school, Homura had jumped at the opportunity. Now she felt she shouldn't have.

“Akemi-san, you seem quite close to our Madoka-san already... what are your intentions with her.” Hitomi borderline glared over her tea at her. Somehow this was more intimidating then the times Junko had given her the same talk. (Tomohisa could never, he’d conscripted Homura into cooking alongside him instead whenever he decided to get to know his daughter's sudden new best friend/gal-pal)

Nevertheless, Homura responded curtly. “Kaname Madoka was very… kind to me. She is well suited to the role of nurses aide and I would like to get to know her more. Is that a problem?”

It seemed to be very much a problem for poor Hitomi, who’d clasped both sides of her face and was going steadily pink. But before the word ‘Forbidden’ could pass her lips, Sayaka had filled them with cake. Specifically, with the cake Homura had ordered. She shot a glare at her as Hitomi chewed and nodded thoughtfully.

“I must admit, you have good taste. Refined, beautiful, classically trained... Very well, we bestow our Madoka to you. Treat her well.”

Now Sayaka was the one who glared. 

“Oi! You can’t just give over our precious Madoka just like that! She should give us a mountain of gold!” And then, thoughtfully she amended, “or at least a feast.”

Madoka had been attempting to climb over the back of the booth to escape while her friends were distracted, but was unable to do so while continuing to hold Homura’s hand. (Internally she was cheering at this development. Madoka had been holding her hand for a good half of the day!)

“Sayakaaa! It’s not like that. I just admire her work, I look up to her! And Homura-chan is very nice.”

“Still… You sure you’ve never met Akemi-san before?”

“Hmm… Well, the sensible answer is, “yes,” but…”

“Eh? What’s that supposed to mean? That you have met her before in some “insensible” way?”

“Well…”

Now both girls were zeroed in on Madoka. Homura could feel a sinking sensation in her stomach. She wasn’t going to get out of this one with her pride intact.

“Last night… I first met her… in a dream… Or something.”

The sound of Sayaka falling out of her chair was almost as loud as the laughter that accompanied it… Almost.

\------

_...Would you like to tell the listeners more about yourself, Tomoe-san? _

_ “I would be happy to. I am a veteran of two years now, and I protect the greater Mitakihara town area… Am I allowed to say that here?” _

_ Oh yes, I did attempt to keep my location a secret at first, however I may have let a few too many… overly specific details slip. Besides, territory is important to bring up. Typically the amount of Magical Girls in one area is rather small, depending on the size of the town. Before I get emails on this, let me make it clear that Kamihama is an outlier. Beyond that however, sometimes small groups or gangs will form. But larger organisations are rare, especially in Japan. _

_ “The rough total of Magical Girls here in Mitakihara a year ago was about six or seven if I am remembering correctly, and the most we did was pair off. Even so there wasn’t much contact between us all and quite a few have moved on or fallen in battle since then unfortunately.” _

_ Unfortunately a certain pair has not. Kure-san, I know you are listening and as always I will not be reading your submission as I do not cave in to threats of any kind. I wish you the worst of luck yet again this week and will not ‘shout out’ your wife’s podcast. But on to a more positive topic. What impact did working as a pair have on Witch Hunts for you, Tomoe-san? _

<-<-<-

“So let me get this straight. You want vocal coaching… from me?”

Mami looked incredulously at Homura over the table of the café they were seated in. This timeline was not going well for either of them and seeing the chance, Homura had organised a meeting on neutral ground. That neutral ground, of course, being Kamihama’s Pure Grin Magical Maid Café. It had the intended effect of confusing Mami so much that she didn’t immediately shoot her on sight, so that was a plus. Maybe she’d get through the meeting with minimal gunshot wounds.

“Indeed.”

“...Why? I believe you said you were already-”

“Not  _ that  _ kind of vocal coaching. What I need guidance in is presenting. Areas of enunciation, gravitas, a certain…”

“Je ne sais quoi?”

“Precisely. I do not like to disclose this but you are the only one I can turn to. I am working on a project, but I struggle to speak clearly and professionally enough. You, however, are an expert when it comes to speaking with others.”

Mami looked completely and utterly speechless. After a few moments of silence one of the maids approached the group, scowling down when she realised precisely who was at their table.

“Akemi. Mami-san, what can I get you?” Her questioning was dry and emotionless, but Homura wasn’t going to push her on it. She'd worked retail once over the time loops and if the service industry was anything like that she had immense sympathy for the poor girl. Said girl had much less sympathy for Homura after the time Kyoko had dragged her into the cafe the first time.

Mami’s scowl matched their server's, perhaps even surpassing it. “Your idea of a joke Akemi-san? It is in poor taste, though I suppose I should have expected that from someone like you.”

Homura ignored the jab and tapped the menu a few times. “A ‘I’ll never allow that’ for me, and a ‘There’s no way I’d regret this’ for her… and a Dessert witch’s obsession dessert.”

Okay maybe it  _ was _ a little petty, but she still had scars from that disaster of a witch fight covering half her body. Besides, it was a pretty nice cake.

“Thank you Izu- My apologies, thank you Nagitan.” Homura wasn’t about to break etiquette, not even at a maid cafe.

The girl nodded once before heading off.

Mami stopped glaring at the little drawing of Charlotte on her menu and looked up at Homura, her expression softening somewhat. “I’m… I’m not really that great. I failed Sakura-san, I failed Miki-san… I failed everyone. I’m good at pretending, Homura. That’s all.”

“Maybe that is just what I need. The ability to pretend, to put up a façade. What I am planning doesn’t require true strength, just the will to inspire those in need of hope… Like you did for them.”

Slowly, a smile crept across her face and she reached out, placing a hand over Homura’s own.

“Sounds like true strength to me… Very well. If you are sure then give me the initial pitch. I’ll give you some tips along with some vocal exercises of my own.”

“Vocal exercises?”

“Tell me Akemi-san, how much Shakespeare do you read?”

\------

_...And so we can see that teamwork is not always perfect, nor does it happen right away. For the benefit of the listeners we should address our differences. The two of us have… rather divergent standards when it comes to cooperating with others. _

_ “Indeed we do. However, we are not different enough that it becomes impossible to work together. Putting aside our differences in search of the greater good. Whatever that may be at the time.” _

_ Precisely, it is the nature of teamwork. Compromise. When we first met it may not have been on the best terms, but M was able to get the two of us to sit down and communicate about our wants and needs. _

_ “Ah, you call her M here? Yes, ‘M’ was our cause for common ground. She is one of the girls that I am currently mentoring-” _

_ And that. Is our point of divergence. Long time listeners may know that I am… Adverse to letting M contract, to say the least. _

_ “Adverse is quite the understatement!” _

There is a pause as Mami laughs, a clear and happy sound that rings clearly through the studio.

_ “Homura-san and I have gotten to know each other well, and while we may have disagreements it does not mean we cannot fight together nor does it mean we cannot be friends.” _

_ You are right again. Though...  _ _ certain _ _ people remain blockheads obsessed with their own personal notions of justice. I agree that we are able to do so. _

_ “Compromise is important, but it cannot always be reached. If it can then that is truly wonderful, to work together on a shared goal or to fight for aligned goals is a marvelous thing. But if an issue is core to your very self then you must take the time to think. Because some things are not simply a topic of debate.” _

_ One example that comes to my mind, is trust necessary to fight alongside another? For myself I do not think so. It makes the battle more dangerous for sure, but I can align myself with an untrustworthy ally. _

_ “Ah. I personally cannot. I need to build trust in anyone I fight beside. I will come to the need of a fellow Magical Girl of course, but if she is not willing to confide in me then it will make our time together… difficult. And it will make the fight itself a much more dangerous affair.” _

_...I see. _

_ “But I do not mean to point fingers at you Homura-san, we have found common ground in other areas and your passion on this podcast of yours proves to me how much you can care.” _

_ Thank you, Tomoe-san. I must admit… you have been equally instrumental in inspiring me. _

_ “I...I have?” _

_ Indeed. But we can discuss that later. Now then, on this episode’s Weekly Witch Watch we will address Gertrud, the Rose Garden Witch. Having recently encountered her ourselves, we will discuss our strategies for her and her familiars alongside what similarities to look out for in any labyrinth. But first let us go to a message from our sponsor. Would you like to do the honours? _

_ “I would be happy to. GriefShare is a Magical Girl run platform that hosts online classes taught by veterans such as ourselves. Have you ever wanted to learn the ins and outs of enchantment or binding magic? Well-” _

->->->

“If I had realised you were this foolish I wouldn’t have bothered with the tripwire.”

Kyubey cowered as he attempted to remove the bear trap clamped onto his tail. Homura strolled over to the discarded Grief Seed she had used as bait and tossed it into the air, catching it in her shield with ease.

_ “Please… You are a Magical Girl too! You can release me.”  _ The creature had a pleading tone in its voice that didn’t match its blank stare. It struggled against the trap, shaking like a leaf.

“And why would I want to do that… Incubator.”

Immediately Kyubey’s demeanor changed, the attempts at acting small and pathetic were gone. He maintained eye contact as he dispassionately kicked at the metal jaws with his back paws.

_ “You know then. A pity. Then I ask you to run along, killing me will serve you no purpose.” _

“Well I do not know about that exactly. It would keep you from, say, making a contract.”

_ “For now. But there is one with immense potential in this area. You won’t be able to stop all of me.” _

Homura had heard enough. She pulled a pistol from her shield and pulled back the safety. She would enjoy this. Casually she flicked the gun into her other hand and pointed it at his head.

“Goodbye Kyubey, tell the others I send my regards.”

But In all of her focus on Madoka, Homura forgot one crucial thing. Hitomi may have left for her classes, but that left one other girl with Madoka. All these facts came back to her as the contents of a fire extinguisher hit her dead in the face.

“Madoka! Quickly! He’s over here!”

\------

_ Earlier you briefly mentioned it, but you are currently engaged in mentorship for two Prospectives, would you like to talk about that process? _

_ “Certainly! My main goal in the process is to make sure that the girls know the risks and rewards of our lifestyle. I have been bringing them on Witch hunts and engaging in team building exercises to bring us closer together, to great success so far I should add. I stress that making a wish unfounded is a grave mistake… due to my personal history.” _

_ Understandably. So you make sure that they actually think about their wishes? I do not mean to cast doubt on your process, but in my experiences the Incu- _

_ “Kyubey is just doing what he can to help the people in need!” _

_...Right. Listeners, this is a topic we have heavily debated, and neither of us are willing to compromise on. I leave the facts to you to put together, and so we will resume discussing  _ _ mentorship _ _ rather than It’s methods. _

There’s a slow deep breath from Mami before she continues.

_ “I worry about your lack of faith in Kyubey, he has been a very good friend to me. But you are right, we aren’t here to discuss him. I do make sure that they have an idea of what worth their lives are and that wishes are stressful and dangerous things. But is it not worth the risk to save those in need? To care for those downtrodden and burdened?” _

_ I suppose the answer would vary for each individual. I personally cannot say... _

->->->

_ “Those who possess a Soul Gem are duty-bound to do battle with witches… Though you knew that, didn’t you Madoka?” _

Madoka nodded enthusiastically. “It’s an honour to meet you Incubator-san, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Incubator-san?” Mami and Sayaka said in unison.

“From the podcast! Oh I should explain. So um, a while back I started listening to this podcast about Magical Girls and-”

Sayaka threw an arm around her, squeezing her into a hug. “Oh Madoka, always got your head in some kind of story!”

Mami cleared her throat. “I am glad you have such appreciation for Magical Girls as a genre, however this is reality. And I am afraid that the truths of this world are quite a deal darker than you expect… What are you doing?”

Madoka tapped her phone a few times, connecting it to the speaker on the side table. “Here! Let me show you, this is from last week’s episode.”

A cool voice speaking in warm tones filled the room. Accompanying the voice were strings playing a truly melancholic song, and yet it seemed to fit perfectly.

_ On this week’s section of Weekly Witch Watch I will be covering a Witch that is currently still roaming freely, as much as it pains me to admit. I have had my own encounters with her in the past but she still remains undefeated. You see, Charlotte’s nature is tenacity. For she desires everything, and thus she will never give up. As the Witch of Sweets, Charlotte is an expert at luring in her prey. Many a Mahou Shoujo has been lost to those ferocious jaws. If you are in need of a Grief Seed then I recommend looking elsewhere unless you are in the most dire of circumstances. _

_ But there is one thing that should be known, even if you do not intend to fight her and simply end up in her labyrinth regardless. Charlotte’s nature influences not just her actions, they influence her form as well. At first glance you simply see a doll, alone and afraid. But it is a trap. _

There is rising venom in that voice now, it is no longer the smooth flowing tone but something else. Raw emotion tearing its way to the surface.

_ Once you damage her first form enough, the second will reveal itself. Is it her true form? I cannot say. But what I can say is that she MUST be destroyed. Burnt from the inside out, torn apart. Whatever it takes… _

The voice resumes its normal tone after a short pause.

_ My apologies, my emotions got the best of me. I am not sure whether her doll is her weak spot, or if it is her inner flesh… or whatever it is that Witches have. So target both if you can, and beware of her tenacity. She will shed layers from her cocoon of greed as she gorges herself on pain and suffering.  _

_ Now let us take a small moment to recap this Witches strengths and weaknesses before covering her familiars and typical haunts. _

Madoka was beaming up at her friends. “See! Just like the creatures that attacked us Sayaka-chan! They were familiars, belonging to a Witch… Maybe Gertrud? Homura-chan said that she would be covering Gertrud soon.”

Sayaka blinked, stunned. “You… sure are eager. But that’s a good thing! So Mami-senpai, was what the transfer student said true?”

If Sayaka looked stunned, Mami looked downright dumbfounded. “I-Indeed. That was all relevant information about Witches. They are monsters born of curses. You see, we fight them and… Huh. I may owe that girl an apology...”

\------

_ Please stop me if this is too personal, but may I ask about instances where teamwork has failed? And how others have coped with those results in your experience? I can pass on my own stories as well if it would help? _

_ “No need, I… I should be fine. While I have mentored many girls, some to further extent than others, there is one that always stands out. The first girl I ever mentored… Let me call her Cherry for the sake of anonymity. One day there was a great tragedy and I fear that she blames me for it. After the incident our partnership was never the same and eventually we parted ways forever. She focused on our roles as Magical Girls still, but she was selfish and greedy. I will admit that I have missed her ever since and I still now, but I have learnt that when dealing with loss… the solution is action.” _

_ Action? How so? _

_ “To keep active, to do things that you enjoy but also those that help the people around you. Involvement builds determination. It has gotten me through some tough times.” _

_ That is impressive. I will say that I admire that drive. I feel there is one story I need to give of my own, not out of balance for your own but out of my own wants. You see, a friend of mine, K was once in a similar situation. She fought against her own mentor and drove her away out of a misplaced sense of hatred. It was never her mentor that she blamed, but herself. She withdrew and put her own self at the forefront of her actions… But one day she came back. And in time, they managed to put their struggles aside. So maybe there is hope for you and Cherry yet. We can never tell what the future holds… Well- _

<-<-<-

Kanagi Izumi looked over at the girl slumped into one of the chairs and, despite herself, walked over to gently pat her on the shoulder.

“Would you like something to drink? You haven’t ordered anything.”

After what seemed like a lifetime the words finally came out, raspy and hoarse. “...I’m not afraid of anything anymore.”

“Just let Maid Nagitan take care of it… got it?”

She simply nodded, not dismissively but as if she could barely hear her. Kanagi hurriedly mixed up the drink and placed it firmly in her patron’s hands.

“And if you need anything else, let me know.”

The girl took a long sip but otherwise didn’t react. Slowly placing the mango flavoured drink off to the side.

Wistfully she looked out the window, muttering to herself as tears started to flow.

"Death lies on her like an untimely frost upon the sweetest flower of all the field… Did I say that one right, Mami?"

\------

_ Now even I must admit, I am surprised about how fast our community has been growing. But with the growth comes solidarity and connection. Many listeners have made submissions to the program but there is one that is especially useful for this topic. Listener ConfusedNerd sent me news of a Rumor. For those new to the program, they are a new and unique foe that have been spotted in the greater Kamihama area. _

_ Anyhow, this Rumor has already been neutralised in a sense. She is no longer a threat to Magical-Girlkind, spending her days helping her new found friends. The team over in the Mikazuki Villa saw to that, another sterling example of what Magical Girls can accomplish as a team. _

_ Anyhow, it seems that the Rumor of the Anonymous AI has continued her technological task and is charting Witch sightings and territory limits on her website. The URL has been changed of course, so head over to EndlessFriendship.co.jp. I must add that this is not a sponsored section, It is just a useful reference to help with our next topic. Tomoe-san, how do you deal with newcomers crossing into your territory? _

_ “The kind who make dramatic sweeping statements about one of my charges, or those who aren’t you?” _

_ Ah. Fair. Perhaps we should share a tale of our encounters for our audience at home to learn from.. _

->->->

“You do understand, do you not? That you are leading innocent bystanders into real danger?”

Mami spun around to face the newcomer. She’d been looking for her, having been unable to meet with her privately before now. Over the last few days she felt a true bond building between herself and the two potential Magical Girls and, as much as she loathed to admit it, Homura was partly to credit for that. Madoka had taken to the knowledge with gusto and would eagerly research and sketch and chat with Sayaka and herself about the topics. It was honestly adorable to see how energetic she could be underneath the clumsiness.

So she’d gone on a Witch hunt as normal, hoping that she’d come across the latest addition to Mitakihara’s magical menagerie. And it seems she’d been right. Homura stood on the nearby steps, a look of disdain marred her face.

Mami had a bad feeling about this. But she had already been proven wrong about Homura once this week, she’d be willing to take a chance… just this once. “You of all people should know that they are no longer innocent bystanders. They have the opportunity to do so much good for this world, Akemi-san. They were chosen by Kyubey-”

“You’re trying to lead them so that they want to be magical girls.” Her voice was emotionless, her face unmoving.

“And you don’t like that, I take it?

“No. It is a problem… Particularly in the case of Kaname Madoka.”

“Then you have some gall coming to me to complain. It was you who got her so invested in our world to begin with. She is always telling me about that ‘podcast’ that you started up. I will admit, you share useful tips, but you make claims that I absolutely must refute. Slandering my friend like that… Kyubey is doing the best for us all, you know that don’t you? That incredible potential Kaname-san has could change the world!”

“The podcast was to warn her. She is the one person I absolutely cannot allow to make a contract.”

Mami ground her teeth. This wasn’t going how she wanted at all. She was supposed to meet the girl, invite her for tea and sweets, and offer a heartfelt apology and extend an invitation to join the trio on their meetings and hunts. But not only did she try and hurt Kyubey, she was acting just like… Just like  _ her _ . “So what is it then? Are you afraid that a magical girl stronger than you will get in your way? That’s the way a bullied child thinks.”

Homura took a single, deliberate step forward. “I have no wish to fight you.”

And neither did Mami. Not truly. But she would do what she had to do to protect the others. “I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this. I came here with intentions of peace, of burying the hatchet. But it is clear that I had judged you correctly from the beginning. Take care to ensure that our paths will never cross again. Tonight will probably be the last time that we will be able to speak without coming to blows.”

Homura turned ever so slightly, her hair obscuring her expression. And then she was gone.

\------

_ “...And that was how it went. In hindsight I regret my hasty words and the barbs I flung at you. I was caught up in comparisons of the past.” _

_ It is understandable though. You may have misjudged my motivations, but that does not invalidate our different perspectives and the conflict they caused. I do not trust Kyubey and I never will. He is shady, manipulative, and foolish. _

_ However. I can see how you would view those traits in myself instead. I will not apologise, but I will offer out my hand as you intended to do that day. _

_ “I… I think I would like that. You truly do have M’s best intentions at heart, don’t you? Though you have a funny way of showing it. After our encounter I stewed in my anger, I let it blind me… I let a lot of things blind me. In fact, I actually refused to listen to any more of the podcast beyond the brief snippets I would learn from M.” _

_ Considering the fact that you are a guest right now, did your stance change at all? _

_ “Well, once I had gotten over myself, I did sit down to listen. M recommended the episode on battle safety. Though I suppose that was her way of asking me to be more careful about my well being… And for that, I have something else to thank you for.” _

->->->

Click.

The lock on the ribbon gave way with that single sound and Homura fell through the floor. With shaky hands she cupped the fading strands in her hands.

“It can’t be..”

It just. Couldn’t be. Not again. Not so soon. Homura’s hand clenched around the lock and she felt it dig into her skin painfully but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She’d lost her friend yet again. She’d tried to warn her, she’d done it MULTIPLE times. After their fight in the park, Madoka had tried to get the two to play nice, but Mami refused to let her in unless Homura explained why she wouldn't let Madoka contract. Why she wouldn't answer simple questions. Why she stayed so distant. And she didn’t know how to do that without ruining everything. So she hadn’t… and now look at what it had cost her.

“Mami… I am so sorry.”

“I believe that I should be the one giving an apology.”

Homura’s neck snapped up and her eyes went wide. Battered and bruised, but entirely whole, Mami Tomoe limped towards her. She stretched a slightly bloody hand out to Homura.

“You… You’re alive?”

“It would appear so. And I owe it all to you.”

“H-how?”

She let Mami pull her to her feet and didn’t protest the arm around her as she led her over to the other girls.

“You can thank Kaname-san for that. She showed me your section on the Sweets Witch... Even so I almost didn’t make it back there. I got… I was… Akemi-san, I was a fool. I was so sure that I knew what was right, so sure that I could handle this on my own… But I remembered your words, your advice, your voice. And when she charged, I moved. You were right, she is tricky and a complex foe to face. I shouldn’t have done it on my own. I was so sure that I was helping the others that I didn’t realise how much they were helping me. And how much you were too. Come, let's get you some tea.”

As she sat her down between a concerned looking Sayaka and Madoka, she let go of Homura’s hand. In it she left a single item. Charlotte’s grief seed gleamed in the afternoon sun as the labyrinth faded away. The egg standing as a promise for a new friendship.

\------

_ “...And so, without you I wouldn’t be standing here today. I owe it to you, Akemi Homura. And that is why teamwork is important. Not just for covering one’s back in a fight, but for the weaknesses of character they hold.” _

_ Thank you Tomoe-san, it was a wonderful experience to have a guest on this program. If you would like to come on again sometime you must only say the word. Dear listeners, I hope that the advice of two world weary veterans can be of service in this eternal war against the dark. For together we may just force the tides to turn for good. _

_ “Oh! It’s almost been an hour already? My, how time flies.” _

_ It truly does. Every week feels fleeting in the grand scheme of things, but the Witching Hour always comes to pass once more. Before we wrap things up, is there anything else you would like to mention on today’s program? _

_ “If there is to be one last topic, I think I know what I would like to ask. Earlier.. You said that I inspired you?” _

_ Ah of course, I had hoped- Nevermind. Here is the truth, while we do not always get along. Our ideals clash more often than would be ideal for a typical alliance, let alone... a friendship. But you stick to your ideals. While I may not agree with them, I can respect that part of yourself. And you do not have to be alone. I will be here beside you. Because knowing how to hold yourself together in the face of great odds, to place a smile on your face… How could I not find that impressive. _

There are a few moments of silence and faint sniffles, the microphone knocked gently to the side. Mami lets out a contented sigh.

_ Careful now, we wouldn’t want to make ‘Cherry’ too jealous. _

_ “Oh hush! ...But thank you. For caring I mean. You really are wonderful Homura-chan. What you are doing here is an invaluable service… I can’t believe I couldn’t see that earlier.” _

_ I try my best. And I will do so next week as well when we cover a popular topic amongst the suggestions. Costuming and how our magic influences it. But now the clock strikes again. The thirteenth chime rings loud and clear. Until we meet again, look before you leap, listener. The Witching Hour has now passed. Good night.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist putting in references to the actual Madoka collab cafe and where better than a maid café. I'm glad everyone is enjoying reading so far! It's a blast to write.
> 
> Edit: This chapter still is kind of jumping around in events, however I feel that enough was covered. More divergent events will come in to play in the upcoming chapters but the priority is still canon under a different lens. I feel much happier with it however, and I thank everyone who left feedback!


	4. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few quick questions and a status update! The fic will update as normal over the next couple of days.

UPDATE: Hello to anyone reading this! I've finished editing and uploading the changes to chapters 1-3, and I will remove this chapter and put up the proper chapter 4 in about 2 days if all things go to plan! Just letting you all know. I'll put a proper announcement in the real chapter 4 about the changes I made to the fic so far

_\-------------------------------_

_[Insert Connect Here]_

_Welcome to "The Witching Hour", where feedback roams through the labyrinthian comments... Or at least, hopefully. I am your author, not Homura._

Jokes aside, I'm jumping in here to do a quick update. So I've been getting some feedback lately that's making me change a few things about the story. Firstly, though I will keep the idea of the story being fragmented and mixing together, it is important for the story to actually be readable despite that. My current idea for this (along with replacing the line breaks with arrows to signify the general part of the timeline ->->->/<-<-<-) is:

Flashback

Homura experiences something sad but important typically

<-<-<-

Podcast

_This weeks episode was brought to you by Raid Shadow Legends_

->->->

Present

Madoka does something very gay

Or one of the other girls, but its Madoka a lot of the time.

Messing about with the text alignments! Though the podcast episodes are typically set after each episode's events in the current timeline, it fits as the piece joining them together, so center aligning it makes the most sense. The only problem is this could be a big change in the readibility of the story so I want to check if people feel if they would prefer it to stay the same and I just focus on the flow of the text itself instead.

(I might also add in some specific signifiers to which timeline it is, but that might feel too bloated and remove the feel of distortion, so its very up in the air rn)

Secondly, a small change to my original intention. While I planned to jump around and let canon fill the gaps, I've realised I can't fully rely on it as much as I was planning to. Certain key scenes are missing in the Mami chapter and as such there's been some extra confusion beyond just the onslaught of different timelines. While some gaps are filled in later stories, there are some missed opportunities, even if small. As such I'll reference more canon events and scenes that show how and why any divergence happens.

That said, I still am not planning to go fully into detail for how the timeline changes from canon... I have a much more ridiculous fic doing just that at the moment. So I'm still going to stick to Homura's podcast influencing smaller moments with big changes, but show exactly how that happens.

So thanks for sticking through the ramble. When I've got the time I'll reformat and adjust the previous chapters a bit. You won't have to re-read chapters 1 and 2 most likely but if there was some confusion in chapter 3 for you, check it out again soon! I'll add a re-reminder in the notes of chapter 4. Once I'm ready to post that one I'll remove this chapter

So please leave any input in the comments, and see you all soon for the Kyoko episode!

(I'm really excited to write more about her, she's only barely appeared in my other fic and I adore writing Kyoko)

P.S. For questions about how Madoka listening to the podcast will change things, stay tuned for the later chapters!


End file.
